conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Edvian
Phonology Consonants Vowels *''Úú'', u is commonly realized as uw when final. *''Yy'', ɨ has the allophone ɯ. Orthography Grammar Declensions Declensions in Edvian are divided into two different classes, internal and external declensions, with internal declensions mainly the root, and the external declensions functioning mainly by affixing. Internal External declensions in Edvian affect the root, mainly, and usually work by way of ablaut, palatalization, lenition, and consonant gradation. Each declension is split into how many syllables the original noun has in the nominative, and then whether it ends in a nasal consonant or not. Monosyllable Liquid Final In the plural, vowels are switched to their accented counterparts. In the accusative and dative, final liquids change, and in the genitive and dative, an extra vowel, -i, is added before the final consonant. Dual Syllable Nasal Final Above shows a very common change in dual syllabled words. In the nominative and accusative plurals, the consonant before the last vowel of the word is palatalized by inserting a ġ'' after said consonant. This is quite consistent in all dual syllabled nouns except for those that end in liquids, which completely change, as seen above. Words in which their last syllables begin with a liquid consonant, such as ''lóram go through consonant gradation, in which r'' becomes ''s and l'' becomes ''v. In the first declension, for the accusative, the last vowel in the noun goes through ablaut. In this case, y'' becomes ''u. In the plural, this is simply palatalized (unless they are liquids). Apart from vowel changes in the accusative, nasals also change. Simply enough, if the noun ends in n'', it becomes ''m, and if it ends in m'', it becomes ''n. This inversion is seen in the accusative and the dative. The genitive keeps the previously changed vowel but goes back to the original final nasal consonant. In the plural, a -i is inserted before the final vowel. In the dative, a -ý is inserted before the first consonant of the last syllable, the last vowel of the noun is still in ablaut, and the last nasal consonant changes again. In the plural, the -ý is kept, and a -í is inserted before the final vowel of the noun, which incidentally changes back to its original vowel. Dual Syllable Unvoiced Final Nouns with two syllables that end in an unvoiced consonant follow two main rules: vowel change and palatalization. In the nominative plural, the consonant before the last vowel is palatalized. However, for nouns in which palatalization occurs naturally (this happens only in loanwords), an epenthetic i'' is added, therefore ''madġic would be madiġic, or falġat would be faliġat, etc. The accusative singular contains a vowel ablaut in the second vowel of the noun, and the plural of the accusative is the same as the plural for the nominative. In the genitive, the first vowel gets a vowel change rather than the second one, and in the plural, the consonant that immediately precedes the first vowel is palatalized with a ġ. The dative keeps the changed vowel from the genitive and merges it with the vowel change from the accusative, and, in the plural, the consonant that immediately precedes the first vowel is palatalized. External Category:Languages